Flying Lessons
by Ashabadash
Summary: I'm going to fall and break my neck' 'Only if you land on your head' Pure RonOc fluff


**This is for my number one hero, Elisa, who has a problem where I wear my Order of the Phoenix tee-shirt. Love you babe!**

**Flying Lessons**

"Ron…" Elisa said, following her best friend onto the Quidditch Pitch. "Ron, it's cold out."

"It's snow Elisa," Ron laughed. "It's supposed to be cold." Elisa rolled her eyes and caught up with Ron, who put his arm around her shoulder. "Besides, I thought you wanted to learn to fly."

"Yes, but like, in the fall, when there were Quidditch tryouts. Or in the spring, so I can tryout _next_ year!" Ron laughed and Elisa blushed.

"Picky, aren't you Clemo?" Ron said as they entered the Pitch. "Now, flying isn't that hard…"

"Says the Quidditch player," Elisa said smartly, she flung her black hair over her shoulder and sat on the bench. "Go on, show what you can do with that," Elisa laughed as Ron's ears turned red. Ron climbed onto his Cleansweep and kicked off, hovering a bit and then zooming around the field, every once and a while spiraling upside-down or doing a simple dive to show off for his extremely beautiful friend. Back at the castle, Ron hoped Hermione hadn't noticed that he copied her potions essay, and hoped more that Harry hadn't noticed Ron took the key to the pitch, which only belonged to the captains. Smoothly, he flew down next to Elisa, who was watching with big brown eyes and landed gracefully. But as he climbed off the broomstick, he haphazardly fell face first into the wet snow.

"Beautifully done Ronald," Elisa laughed. Ron sat up and wiped the excess snow off his face.

"The snow is cold," Ron muttered. Elisa smirked and helped the red-head to his feet.

"Ron, we went over this already," Elisa laughed. She was now bouncing on the balls of her feet, excited to do as Ron had done. "Come on!" she grabbed the broom and climbed on. Ron laughed at her eagerness and got on in front of her, so he could see where they were going.

"Okay, okay Elisa!" he said. He grabbed onto the broom and looked back at her. "Hold on." And she did, wrapping her arms around his torso. The reddened ears turned three shades darker as Ron kicked off the ground and Elisa held on tighter. "Ready?" Ron asked, and noticed Elisa's eyes were closed. "Open your eyes Elisa."

"We're high off the ground Ron," Elisa said. "I'm going to fall and break my neck or something!"

"Only if you land on your head," Ron chuckled, and then Elisa shivered. "Elisa, we are no more than ten feet off the ground, and if by some miracle you fall, do you seriously think I'd let you get hurt?" Elisa shook her head and opened her eyes. The view of the Quidditch Pitch was beautiful covered in snow.

"Okay," Elisa said her nerves calming and her eagerness returning. "Let's go," and without another word, Ron speed the broom off again, doing the same loop he had done by himself. He enjoyed flying with Elisa and was wondering to himself when they'd do this again.

When the loop was done, Ron landed and successfully dismounted the broom without falling.

"Ron that was so much fun!" Elisa jumped up and down, hand in hand with Ron. He pretended not to notice and jerked his head at the broom.

"Wanna go by your self?" Ron offered. Elisa bit her lip.

"Oookay…" she said, sounding slightly unsure. Ron led her over to the broom and helped her on. "How do I kick off?" she asked.

"Just bend your knees," he said, holding her trembling hands steady. Then, Ron kissed her on the cheek and out of shock; Elisa pushed off the ground and rose into the air. Her hands were shaking hard, though, and she lost control of the broom, suddenly falling toward the white earth.

"Ron!" she called, and he caught her, both of them falling into the snow with a loud "oomph." "Ron, are you okay?" Elisa asked, sitting up in the snow.

"I'm fine Elisa, you okay? You're the one who just fell twenty feet!" Ron put on a serious face and put both hands on a side of her neck, apparently checking something. "And look at that, your neck seems just fine!" This made Elisa laughed, but soon, both noticed their position. Ron's hands were on Elisa's neck and Elisa's hand was on his shoulder. Without hesitation, and feeling more confident than she had all throughout flying lessons, Elisa kissed him on the lips.

When they pulled back, Ron's eyebrows were raised so high they had become lost in the ginger forest on top of his head.

"I think I'm beginning to like flying," Elisa laughed.

"Same time tomorrow?" Ron asked. Elisa nodded and the two walked back to the castle, Ron's arm around her shoulders and Elisa's arm around his waist.

Yes, flying was indeed, the best part of being magical.


End file.
